otherworld_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Scout
Main Page= Appearance Scout possesses neck-length, very messy black hair and ashen skin. A notable feature of her appearance is a makeshift eyepatch covering her left eye. In terms of attire, she wears an oversized dark brown leather jacket (that is implied to have originally been an adult-sized jacket) with a dirty white dress that resembles a white skirt underneath her jacket. She also wears a pair of worn, mismatched sneakers. Personality and Behavior Scout is a comparatively quiet individual, yet she still has her moments of child-like loquaciousness. For a nine-year old child, she's quite resourceful due to it being necessary for survival. One of her most recognizable aspects is her trademark verbal tic; a tendency to stutter, likely the result of some form of speech disorder, comes up quite often and can even occur once every few words at its worst. History / Backstory Scout's origin is mostly unknown. What is known is that she's hopped from foster family to foster family over the years, eventually ending up homeless altogether. She's gone through several different names, it being changed for each adoption. The first name she remembers having, yet not necessarily her birth name, is "Elise". One of the few things she remembers from her early life was a traumatic incident in which she was shot in the face with a low-caliber ballistic projectile during a mugging gone wrong and had miraculously survived, yet her left eye was damaged beyond repair. Not being able to do a whole lot about it, she covered it up with her recognizable makeshift eyepatch. While living on the streets, she met a woman named Troya Daniels who was from a gang known as The Kings. She lived with her for a while until she had disappeared altogether, likely too busy with her criminal activities to show up for her. As such, she went back to being homeless and is now being accompanied of a pre-teen delinquent named Indigo. Faults and Weaknesses * Her stutter can sometimes make it difficult to understand what she is saying the first time around. * As she has lived on the streets for longer than she can remember, she isn't the most educated of the bunch. * She is somewhat socially awkward, tending to be quiet and somewhat shy when encountering new people. |-|Feats= Skill Specialization III (Persuasion II, Deception I) Prerequisites - None Scout knows very well how to use her status as a child, a homeless one at that, to her advantage: to induce pity in passersby in order to receive the food and money necessary to survive. Her innocent, almost adorable appearance makes it difficult to refuse her, or to not believe her if she is making a claim she knows isn't true if there is a need for it. Any time you make a roll using Persuasion that is not for initiative, attacks, invocations, or the defend action, you gain advantage 2 on the roll. Every time you make a roll using Deception for the same circumstances, you gain Advantage 1. Knowledge I (Corona) Prerequisites - None Having lived on the streets for as far back as she can remember, Scout knows the streets of Corona like the back of her hand. What streets to take when going from point A to point B, where landmarks are located, even the coded symbols that the homeless will write on walls to communicate to each other to mark things like what places are considered dangerous. You automatically succeed on any action roll related to recalling information about the city of Corona with a CR of 16 or lower. For higher CRs, your Learning attribute is considered to be 3 for the action roll unless your Learning score is already 3 or higher, in which case you gain advantage 1 on the roll. |-|Perks and Flaws= Innocent Scout possesses a childlike quality that can melt even the coldest of hearts. Once per game session, she can leverage her innocence to turn an enemy and cause them to take pity on her. The enemy might choose to look the other way when you've done something illegal, forgive a debt you could never pay, or vouch in your favor before the authorities. Street Rat Having spent a good deal of time crawling about the streets of Corona's poorer districts, Scout knows how to navigate urban areas quickly, make herself unseen, and find a bite to eat whenever she's down on her luck. As one of the invisible urchins that crawl the city, she is also quite adept at picking up rumors in the buildings that let her in, and and the crowded streets she lives on. Cowardly She may be slightly more jaded to the more negative aspects of life than your average ten-year old child, but this doesn't mean she isn't as easily scared as a child would be. Because of this, she has honed self-preservation into a way of life and will do almost anything to avoid danger, pain, and death. She are easy to intimidate and will almost assuredly crack under pressure. In combat, she will often choose to fight but will attempt to distance herself from harm's way as much as possible, even if it means leaving an ally in a tough spot. Speech Impediment (Stuttering) Arguably, one of her most recognizable traits, besides her eye patch, is her tendency to frequently stutter and stammer her way through sentences no matter what might be running through her head or going out of her mouth. This makes it rather difficult for her to speak to people, and at first for them to understand her back, plus it often makes her the subject of ridicule from the less-than-kind. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Shiv Appearance: Common among street gangs, petty criminals and prisoners, makeshift shivs, while appearing noticeably improved and more intricate than their Old Earth counterparts, are still very primitive and still very much in fashion in poorer districts. Category: One-Handed Melee Wealth Level: 0 Properties: * Precise: This weapon can be used to make attacks with the Agility attribute and invoke banes accessible via Agility. * Swift: If you are wielding this weapon at the beginning of combat, you gain advantage 2 on your initiative roll. If you are not wielding the weapon but plan to use it on your first turn, you still get this bonus. If you are wielding multiple weapons, your initiative modifier is equal to the slowest among them (slow, swift, or neither). Banes: Persistent Damage Kaila's Baseball Bat Appearance: Albeit rusty and slightly bent in in places, still your everyday aluminum baseball bat. Despite the fact that sports as a whole has changed wildly over the centuries, the art of hitting balls (and sometimes re-purposing it for hitting faces) with wood and metal clubs is still going strong. Category: Two-Handed Melee * Two-Handed: The weapon requires two hands to wield and cannot be used with a shield or other weapon. Two-handed melee weapons grant advantage 1 to all attacks. Wealth Level: 1 Properties: * FORCEFUL: This weapon can make attacks with the Might attribute and invoke banes accessible via Might. Banes: Knockdown Utility Items Example Utility Item WIP Lore Items Example Lore Item WIP Augmentations Example Augmentation WIP Category:Human Category:Female Category:Child Category:Quinctus District Category:Aronanners